STATE WARS: The Journey to Become a Gorilla Master
by NarwhalLK
Summary: Have you ever asked yourself, "What if Anakin hadn't gone to the Dark Side?"  Well, here's your answer!  NOTE: THE CHARACTERS ARE ANIMALS, AND THEY ARE NAMED AFTER TREES.
1. Chapter 1

**A short time ago, in a country, very, very, close…**

Chapter 1

Banyan Foxtail

Driving through Alaska with your apprentice is very interesting.

This apprentice is Banyan Foxtail. Being an apprentice to Tamarack Subalpine for about 18 years has led to many adventures. They are best friends and like brothers.

Banyan is a fox with a very interesting background.

Born a servant in Arizona and found by Master Douglas Sawara to become a Gorilla at age 9. Leaving his Mother was hard for him, but he managed. He was to become the Expected Creature. The Council rejected him, but Master Douglas knew there was good in him. He became Tamarack Subalpine's apprentice. But there was a reason he was rejected…

He was rejected because he had fear and later developed anger.

(Fear: the way to the Weasel side) He had fear of losing his mother. He loved him dearly. He also has fear because he is the secret mate of Sequoia, of her dying.

(Anger: Anger-Aggression-Hate-Suffering) He has anger because he knows that Tamarack Subalpine did not want to be his Master. Instead, it was the dying wish of his Master, Master Douglas Sawara. Banyan doesn't know if he trusts him.

In Arizona, the kits and puppies believed there were dragons that lived in the suns and the hearts of the poor. That was Banyan. He has a dragon in his heart. It died, but not too well. It's still there. On an exercise not long after he became Tamarack Subalpine's apprentice, he saw a tree dying. "Trees caaaan dieeee?"

"It is the way of the Fork. Life is temporary. That is why the Gorillas don't form attachments. Eventually, even trees die."

Now the dragon always whispers _all things die…_He can't hear it on a mission, an exercise, a report, or during a practice. He hears it only at night._ All things die…_

The reason why they are in Alaska is because President Ponderosa came for some mysterious reason, and his car broke down. Now he is with a bunch of larches with emergency food dropped from a helicopter, but a lot of it froze. So now they are playing bingo, on an iceberg, for food.

"Master, do you see them?" asked Banyan.

" I think so. Is that them? What are they doing?"

" Where? Where? Oh, I see. They are… wait. They're playing bingo."

" Now you see why I hate politics. They play bingo.

" Um… Master? What's that?"

" My young apprentice, that is a snowstorm. GET DOWN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tamarack Subalpine

They both got down, but they weren't the only ones there. There were other animals on the ground. Or at least they thought they were animals…

"Master, destroyer willows!"

Plasmaglowsticks were slashing through willows. Pieces of willow went flying- it was a miniature battle. As they were crawling through the storm fighting, they came to the iceberg on which President Ponderosa and the Larches were. But, they weren't the only ones on there. There was a Weasel Lord on there. Spruce Count was on there.

An excellent pilot who doesn't like to fly. An unbelievable fighter who doesn't like to fight. A queer Gorilla Master whom rather be calm in a room and meditate.

This animal is Gorilla Master Tamarack Subalpine. A fox with a depressing history. He might be a great General in the Larch Wars, but he is still a fox.

Before he became Banyan's master, he was an apprentice to Master Douglas. Being with Master Douglas gave him many adventures, One thing changed his life forever.

While protecting King Oak, the King of Georgia, a tragedy happened. While fighting Black Birch, Master Douglas died. This death took a tragic hit on Tamarack. It took such a hard hit on him, that it changed his life forever. His last words were:

Note: The following is a dialogue with Master Douglas and Tamarack Subalpine.

Master!

Too late, my young Apprentice.

No!

Now you have to be ready, even if the Council doesn't think so. You MUST be the teacher. Tamarack. Swear to me you will train the kit.

Yes Master.

He is the Expected Creature, Tamarack. He will bring balance to the Fork. Teach him well.

(HE DIES)

Master. Stay with me. Master? Master.

So technically speaking, Tamarack Subalpine did NOT choose Banyan Foxtail to be his apprentice. But it was the will of the Fork. But there is one thing that keeps him going.

Tamarack Subalpine sees so much of Master Douglas in Banyan. Because of Banyan, he has loosened up a little. If he hadn't become his master, he wouldn't be alive right now.

"Oh, thank you for coming! Would you like to play Bingo?" said the President.

"Sorry to say, President, but you are in great danger here. Spruce Count is on here." Banyan said.

"Oh, well, I guess my dogs and I are going to walk over here while you find him…"

" President! Don't, it's a trap!" but it was too late. He and all the Larches were trapped in a cage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spruce Count

"Mwah ha ha. Good, good." Said Spruce Count as he was rolling his paws in an evil manner. "Good. Now we can have a confrontation. Just us. Gorillas vs. Weasel. "

"You won't escape now, Count." Banyan said.

"This time we will do it _TOGETHER,_BANYAN." Remarked Tamarack.

"That's what I was thinking." Plasmaglowsticks opened and the battle was on like Donkey Kong.

Spruce Count, or just plain Count, is the 2nd most feared Weasel Lord in the country. (Black Maple is the 1st.) There are very few Weasels, so it is easy to get ranked. Count is meeting again the people he saw about 11 years ago- the same 2 people he tried to kill 11 years ago. But now, the people he's competition are stronger, wiser, and have the whole weight of the country on their shoulders.

Spruce Count is one creature included in the Fallen 20. He used to be a Gorilla Master, but then he fell into the paws of the Spoon side of the Fork.

Count used to be Douglas's Master, but then said "Au revoir" to them and left the order. He was a great Master, but the Spoon side of the Fork took over him, and he committed treachery.

Treachery is the way of the Weasel.

Tamarack Subalpine and Banyan Foxtail were letting the Fork guide them until Count lifted Tamarack (using the Fork) and threw him against a wall. He then threw a table on top of him. He was out cold.

"Master!" yelled Banyan.

"Now, whom is going to help you now? Mueh he he he he!" declared Count.

But Banyan wasn't having it. He became furious. Anger rushed through him. He kept battling Spruce Count until he became cornered. Banyan sliced through his front paws as they fell off.

"Good Banyan Foxtail, Good! Now kill him." The President told him as he thought about the situation.

"But… I can't. It's not the Gorilla way!" Banyan explained as he got Count's Plasmaglowstick.

"You must. He is too dangerous to be kept alive. You must kill him. Kill him NOW." But he didn't need it. Count was already dead.

"What have I done!"

"The right thing. Now get me and my dogs out of here and let's get out of here." So Banyan lifted the cage and they were out.

"Wait. I have to get Tamarack."

"Why? You don't need him."

"But he needs me. Let's get him out of here, Larches."

"Yes sir!"

As Banyan was lifting the Table, the Larches got him out. He was still out cold, but he was alive. Banyan put Tamarack on his shoulder and carried him out. Now they had to get out.

"This should be interesting."

"So your plan ends here. REALLY?"

"No. I got it. Go down this passage way."

"But how will we get back to New York? We have no ship."

"To tell you the truth, I think this is not an iceberg. This is in fact a ship."

"Well how are YOU going to fly it to New York?"

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Banyan was really thinking about Tamarack Subalpine. Would he live?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 How the Weasel began

They were walking down to the exit until they realized that Banyan Foxtail was correct. It was a ship!

"R-u-n-n-o-f-t! Or the destroyer willows, which are right behind us, are going to attack you!"

"Run? Are you insane? I am 72 years old. How do you expect me to run?"

"You either run or die, President. I can fend them off, but you have to do the running. Go to the exit stairs and stay there."

The President ran to the stairs. He ran so quickly he looked as if he was 15 years old, not 72. This was very interesting and arose another problem. How could he run so quickly?

"Oh Master. Why do you have to get injured every time we go on a mission? You do realize that fighting off willows and carrying you at the same time isn't exactly the easiest thing to do."

"Banyan Foxtail! Just use the Fork! You are a Gorilla, remember?" Banyan had really forgotten he was a Gorilla. He had been training for the past 18 years. How could he forget? Well… It's Banyan Foxtail. So, he used the Fork and they were off.

This is how the Weasel Side began:

Many years ago, a former Gorilla rebelled against the order and said good-bye to the Gorilla. This animal is the creature that created the Fallen 20.

The only problem with the order of the Weasel is that they all wanted more power. In their search for more power, they ended up defeating each other. They ended up shattering the Weasel order. But many decades later, a creature uncovered the secrets of the order. He then recreated the Weasel. He then said that to prevent this from ever happening again, there could only be able to be two Weasels at a time. That way, they could not defeat each other again.

Not all of the Weasels were part of the Fallen 20. Some were just forced or born into the Spoon side of the Fork.

The Weasel have one main enemy. Gorillas. They want to defeat the Gorilla to "make peace". They all live in treachery, shame, aggression, hate, suffering, and anger.

The way that the Allies received the Larches were for the Weasel. Spruce Count, after he left the order, was still a friend with Bonsai Sage, and he told him to tell the Mishigans that they wanted as many Larches as they could make. After that, Spruce Count killed Bonsai Sage. He was working on Treachery.

Treachery is the way of the Weasel.

They were running until they realized that the ship was falling apart.

Just then, they ran into a trap. Also, just at the perfect timing, Tamarack woke up.

"What did I miss? Why are we in a trap? Banyan Foxtail, what did YOU do?"

"Why am I being blamed?"

"OH SURE. It was the President's fault."

"Anyway, to answer your first question, you missed…

The rescue of the President

President Ponderosa running

Destroyer willow battle

_ME_ killing Spruce Count"

"So… that's it? Ok. Then why are we in a trap?"

"For no good reason."

"Well then. Now to get out of this trap…"

Just as he said that, Lance Corporal Redwood came in with a whooping cough.

{Cough Cough. Cough.} "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Gorilla Master Tamarack Subalpine and Gorilla Knight Banyan. Oh, we also have President Ponderosa here. I guess you were trying to 'rescue' him. Well… that wasn't much of a rescue. Huh… Banyan, I expected that you would be… older, because of your reputation."

"I thought you were taller."

"Banyan, please don't annoy him. We are trying to rescue the President here. Focus on the mission."

"Yes Master."

The plan was working. Banyan's "plan" actually came through. The plan was to act as if there was no hope left and then EWP would give them their Plasmaglowsticks. So far so good.

The plan followed through. EWP gave them a Plasmaglowstick and they were on to fighting. Lance Corporal Redwood escaped and broke the glass on the ship's windshield. Emergency shields went up and Banyan had to land this thing.

"Do you think you can land this?"

"I don't know. This ship isn't exactly meant for landing. But I'll try."

They were flying, until the back half of the ship fell off. They kept going and then fire ships came in and cooled them down. They eventually got to New York unharmed. Now they were there, but now they had to land.

Banyan landed as carefully as he possibly could. He was able to keep the passengers safe, but that was not to say about the ship. It was horrible.

"Well, another happy and _SMOOTH _ landing."

"Oh and you could have done better?"

"No, I was just being sarcastic."

They got out and went on the bus. They arrived at the AHOR building. Some of the NAGAC and the politicians from AHOR met them. The only problem was, Tamarack wasn't getting off.

"Are you coming?"

"No. I am not brave enough for politicians. Besides, I have to alert the Council."

"Shouldn't I be there too?"

"This isn't about the mission. It's about something else. Anyway, someone has to be the poster kit."

"Poster FOX."

"True, true. Go get your pack, poster FOX."

"Hey! This whole operation was your idea."

"Yes. But let us not forget what you did today. You killed Spruce Count single pawed, rescued the President, fought off destroyer willows, and made a landing not to be forgotten. Let me not forget carrying some unconscious Master on your back."

"All because of your training."

"That is just an excuse."

"Fine. But you owe me one. Not just for saving your fur for the tenth time."

"_NINTH TIME._ The mission in Colorado… That doesn't count. That was your fault anyway."

"Fine. See you later."

He was then pulled with Representative Palm. He talked with him for a while and found Sequoia. He then asked to be excused. He had to talk with her. He had to explain what had happened over the last 3 months. It had been too long. Anyway, there was something suspicious about her. Banyan could feel it in the Fork. What was it though?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sequoia Eucalyptus Foxtail McDonald

"Oh, Banyan! I thought you were never going to come back. I heard whispers. They said that you were dead."

"NEVER listen to those gossips. I will always come back to you. You even said so. You said I am loyal. I am a fox, you know."

"Oh Banyan. I missed you. It has been 3 1/2 fox years. I thought you would never come back."

"What's wrong? You are very suspicious. You are weary. I can sense it. It's all right. I am here." Banyan tried to kiss her but that didn't work.

"Stop. Not here."

"Yes here. I am tired of all this incognito hiding and marriage. We are married like one million other animals in this country."

"Not like all the others. We are Gorillas and Representatives. If the Council finds out that we are together, they will eliminate you from the order. And for me, if they find out, I will no longer be a Representative."

"Not again. I am just back and you are already talking about politics. I hate politics." Banyan had an anger attack. He almost choked Sequoia in the process.

"STOP BANYAN FOXTAIL! STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO HURT US!"

"Sorry Sequoia. I couldn't control myself. Hero with no Fear, what a joke. Wait, did you say US?"

"Banyan, something magnificent has happened."

"What? Just tell me. Don't wait, you know how inpatient I am."

"Banyan Foxtail, we are going to have a kit."

"Well. That is wonderful news. I…I…I don't know what to say."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing now. Let us enjoy the moment."

This is Sequoia.

She used to be the Queen of Georgia. She was the youngest Queen ever elected. She then did not reenter the elections after two turns. She became Banyan Foxtail's mate. Mate is a very weak word. She is in love with Banyan Foxtail. She adores him. Ever since the first time she laid her eyes on him, on that accidental meeting in Arizona, she knew he was her mate. She is now pregnant with Banyan Foxtail's child. She knows she will have an interesting time being a mother. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Secret Plan in the Making

Lance Corporal Redwood left to Idaho to go and get his plans ready to over take the state. He then got a message from Black Maple.

"What is your desire, Master?"

"Start to move all of your troops to Texas. I will soon have a new apprentice. One far much younger than I. He will be very powerful."

"Yes Master. Cough, Cough, Cough." He responded as the image of Black Maple vanished.

He started moving majority of his troops as well as the representatives of the Spoon side of the Fork. He had to keep some here. He was to have a little confrontation with a Gorilla. Just whom will it be?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Decision

Banyan Foxtail was happy. He was called to the Council. They said it was very important. Banyan Foxtail thought he was ether going to be declared a Master or go and defeat Lance Corporal Redwood. Ether one would be fine.

"Greetings, Banyan Foxtail."

"Hello Master Osage Osier. I was told you and the rest of the Council were summoning me."

"That is correct. We would like to tell you a very excellent news."

"Which is?"

"Granted a seat on the Council, are you." Said Master Pinyon

"I am granted a Master?"

"No. You are allowed a seat on the Council, but we do not grant you permission to be a Master."

"But how is that possible? What are you talking about? How can you be on the Council, but not be a Master?"

"TAKE A SEAT, BANYAN FOXTAIL."

"Yes, Master." Banyan then took a seat in-between Tamarack and Master Mahaleb Catalina.

"Find an animal to go and defeat Lance Corporal Redwood need we."

"The President said that he prefers me to go." Said Banyan.

"We say," completely ignoring him, "that Master Tamarack Subalpine should go." Everyone agreed (well, everyone except Banyan) It was then official. Tamarack was going and Banyan wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why can't it be me?"

As they were dismissed, Banyan went to talk with Tamarack.

"How could they not choose me? I am the Expected Creature, aren't I? And how could they put me on the Council, but not a Master?"

"Banyan Foxtail, relax. They will soon discover your powers. They will grant you Master- hood before you know it. You are an excellent Gorilla, and I have taught you as much as I know. You have become a far greater Gorilla then I could have even though of being myself. Have patience. They will soon grant you a Master. The only thing I can tell you is DON'T GO TO THE SPOON SIDE OF THE FORK. YOU ARE TO GOOD OF A GORILLA TO WASTE IT ON THE EVIL."

"I am sorry, Master. I forgot about all of your boring lectures. I have been reluctant and forgotten about all you have taught me. I had become rebellious. I am sorry." Tamarack Subalpine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Banyan Foxtail confessed. This was a moment he would never forget.

Shortly after this, it was getting late and Banyan went to his hole to sleep. He was sleeping with Sequoia when he started to see things.

Sequoia was in kit birth. He saw her dying. He then saw himself as a human standing on a bolder while Tamarack Subalpine was standing on the plain. He saw him trying to kill Tamarack. He then saw himself as a willow that was all white and looked mysterious. He was also trying to kill Tamarack Subalpine at this point. He then saw himself back again to a human, (even though he is a fox,) going to some distant country and coming back to New York. He still was not awarded the rank of a Master. He saw himself a little older, being the rank of a Master. He did become a Master after all. That is if he chooses the right ideas and trains hard. But, as most know Banyan Foxtail, he might not follow through with the plan that he just saw. What Tamarack Subalpine had told him when he was still his Apprentice might come true. He said, "Why do I feel you will be the death of me?" Would it come true?

Banyan then woke up.

"Ow! Fox, that hurts."

"Now why did you hit your head?"

"Tamarack today told me something, but I didn't until now realize what it meant."

"What did he say?"

"Well… Um… I think he said something about the council and them making me a master."

"Banyan Foxtail, how could you now know what the advice meant if you don't know what he said?"

"OH! Now I remember! He said:

'Banyan Foxtail, Relax. They will soon discover your powers. They will grant you Master hood before you know it. You are an excellent Gorilla and I have taught you as much as I know. You have become a far greater Gorilla then I could have even though of being myself. Have patience. They will soon grant you a Master. The only thing I can tell you is DON'T GO TO THE SPOON SIDE OF THE FORK. YOU ARE TO GOOD OF A GORILLA TO WASTE IT ON THE EVIL'."

"Wow. And you just now figured out what that meant? Really, Banyan? Really?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Death in Idaho

Tamarack Subalpine left New York and went to Idaho where Lance Corporal Redwood was hiding. He was about to die. (Or so he thought…) He was without Banyan Foxtail, in a different state, and with no Larches. He found Redwood and the battle started.

"I am trained in the Gorilla Arts by Count."

"Oh. You mean Spruce Count? I trained the Fox who killed him."

(Serve! Burn!)

They were fighting until Tamarack Subalpine was hanging off the edge of the landing platform. He jumped up, got a willow's gun, and shot off Redwood's protective gear. He shot him again and he was dead.

"Wow. I just defeated Lance Corporal Redwood without Banyan here."

Just then, Larches came. But they weren't in a friendly position. They were firing at him. Tamarack took out his Plasmaglowstick and started deflecting them. Why were they fighting?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Order 34

In Idaho, the Next Morning,

Tamarack Subalpine called the Council, but they weren't picking up. Something was going wrong. He could feel it.

Meanwhile, back in New York, Banyan Foxtail was making his way to the Spoon side of the Fork. He was with President Ponderosa talking with him.

"Have you ever heard the story of Black Pine, the wise?"

"No."

"I wouldn't think so. It's a Weasel Story. Anyway, He was a Weasel with amazing powers. He had the power to create life. He could prevent people from dying. The sad thing is, he thought his apprentice all he knew, so his apprentice killed him. It's amazing that he could keep others from dying, but not himself."

"Is it possible to learn this?"

"Not from a Gorilla."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 To Texas we go

Banyan went to talk to Sequoia. She was refusing to go to the Spoon side of the Fork with him. 'Well, that went nicely' he thought. What am I to do now?

He tried to sleep, but something kept him up. That was a vision of Sequoia dying in childbirth. He now had to go to President Ponderosa to save Sequoia.

He went with him, but when he came in, he saw him looking at Weasel stuff. So he was the mysterious Black Maple.

"You are Black Maple! You are a Weasel Lord, you work on treachery!"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, does it? Do you want to save Sequoia?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me to the Spoon side of the Fork." Banyan Foxtail bowed and he was then named Black Oak.

"Come to Texas. I will meet you there."

"Yes Master."

Meanwhile, Tamarack was looking for his ship when he got back report from the Council.

"Master Tamarack Subalpine?"

"Yes, Master Osage Osier?"

"DO NOT COME BACK TO NEW YORK. WE KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING. THE LARCHES HAVE TURNED BACK AGAINST US. GO TO TEXAS. THERE YOU WILL FIND BANYAN FOXTAIL. HE IS ON THE VERGE OF GOING TO THE SPOON SIDE OF THE FORK. RESCUE HIM. YOU ARE THE HOPE OF THE ALLIES. DO NOT FAIL US, GORILLA MASTER TAMARACK SUBALPINE. YOU ARE OUR ONLY HOPE."

Could this be true? The fox he had been training for the past 18 years was going to the Spoon side of the Fork? This was impossible he thought. But he was wrong. All of that training, lectures, missions, practices, rescues, and times together really meant nothing at all. Banyan Foxtail was going to the Spoon side of the Fork, unless Tamarack Subalpine could turn him back. He was the only hope. Would it work? Could he turn him back?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 How it all made a Difference

Tamarack went immediately to Texas. This was the hope of the country he had here. If he failed, the country might fall into the paws of the Weasel.

The good thing is Banyan did not know that Tamarack Subalpine was coming. He had other things to worry about.

Sequoia went also, even though she was about to give birth. She had to turn back Banyan.

Banyan got there first, Tamarack second, and Sequoia last. Banyan met Tamarack before Sequoia got there.

"Why are you here?" There was something different with Banyan that Tamarack noticed. His eyes were red, and his voice was much more sinister.

"I am here to turn you back. I know what you are attempting. You are trying to go to the Weasel Side. It won't work, Banyan."

"Banyan! Don't do it."

"You brought her here too?"

"What? I didn't know she was coming! What are you doing here?"

"I came to turn you back, Acorn."

"You turned her against me!"

"Banyan, control yourself. And…Acorn? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You are all against me! If you are not with me, then you are against me. Those that are against me, scattereth."

"Really, Banyan, Luke 11:23. Now you are quoting the Bible. Something makes me wonder about you, Banyan." Tamarack got his Plasmaglowstick and Banyan his. They both drew them out.

"Oh, it's on."

"Like Donkey Kong, Banyan?"

"Oh, yeah."

They were fighting until they realized that Sequoia had fallen over. Tamarack went to her, but Banyan nearly killed them both. Instead, Tamarack called EWP and BFT to get her in the ship. They continued fighting. They walked over lava rocks, and reached a platform. Tamarack Subalpine jumped to the next one, but Banyan stayed there. "Banyan, let us do this in a simple manner."

"You know, just because you said that, we will do this in a complicated manner."

"Oh, Banyan… Maybe Master Douglas Sawara should of left you at Craperreyritle's shop."

"You promised you would stop using that against me."

"You made a promise too, Banyan. You said that you would never go to the Spoon side of the Fork." Tamarack and Banyan kept fighting very ninja like. They had a Plasmaglowstick frenzy. They fighted underneath their hind legs, over their back, backwards, forwards, and any other way possible. They finally got to a point were Tamarack was on a platform and Banyan was on a rock.

"You underestimate my powers."

"Wait, Banyan Foxtail. Don't Jump. Realize what you are doing here. Sequoia is in labor and you are out here fighting. She has your children and is loosing the will to live. If you die, she dies. You are the reason she lives. If you go back now, she will live. If you don't she dies. Think of it, Banyan. You here are killing your wife whom you love dearly. Please, Banyan Foxtail, don't kill her. You are also the Expected Creature. If you continue what you are doing now, you will kill the country. Please, Banyan Foxtail. Remember the Fate, Banyan." But he didn't have to say it. Banyan was already leaving to go back to Sequoia.

He did it. Tamarack Subalpine, the Master who feels like an apprentice, turned a Weasel back to the Gorilla. He had made history.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Kits

Banyan ran back to Sequoia. He saw her dieing. He ran to her side and said her name.

"Banyaaaan? Is that you?" She instantly got power again and gave birth to her child. The doctors said something, though.

"Exsquesse Me! You have twins. You have one more." Tamarack walked in shortly after the second one was born.

"Now usa needs to name them." Said the doctor.

"The boy is Chinkapin…"

"And the girl is Cypress."

They now had to raise two children.

"I love you, Sequoia."

"I know."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Travel Back Home

Banyan went to the front of the ship and started flying. Tamarack then came and started talking to him.

"Banyan, you do realize what is going to happen, right?"

"Yes, Master. I will be kicked out of the order. But maybe I won't be. I am strong with the Fork. I am the Expected Creature, aren't I? I am suppost to be able to defeat the Spoon side of the Fork."

"Yeah, but you are not doing so well with that, aren't you?"

"True, I guess. But we have to hope. Well, you will be congratulated and made a hero."

"Why do you say so?"

"You changed a Gorilla that went to the Weasel back. No one has ever accomplished that. You are the first in the whole history of the Gorilla."

"Yeah, but you accepted it, because of your mate. By the way, how is she doing?"

"I don't know. I am going to go check."

Banyan went to go check on Sequoia. Sequoia was sitting in a chair holding Cypress and Chinkapin.

"Hi, Sequoia. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you think the Counsel is going to kick you out of the order?"

"If they follow the Gorilla Laws, then yes. But if they follow the Fate, then no. It depends what they choose. I have really no say in it. I can't choose what to do now. I am the Expected Creature and I have a job to do."

"Banyan, can you tell me what the Fate is? I at the current time am forgetting every little thing and can't remember what anything is."

"Sure. The Fate is technically the path that was chosen for us. We were to learn from said decisions by choosing what is good for us and what will harm the Allies. We are to decide if to follow the Fate or to ignore it and choose our own paths. By what happened today, the rest of the Fate is broken and is hard to make happen. Our future is not engraved in stone. We are to choose what we want to do. Remember, Sequoia. We are just foxes. We are to choose our own decisions. We are independent creatures. I promise you that I will not go to the Spoon side of the Fork and join the Axis, sweetie. You are my mate and I will never abandon you. I am a loyal creature."

"Banyan, thank you for listening to Tamarack. If you hadn't, I don't know if I would be here or not. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll try to listen to him more often. It's just too hard to listen to him. He makes a lecture out of everything. He is trying too hard to be Master Douglas Sawara. He is trying to make me him. He doesn't realize that I am a different person. I hope he realizes it soon. {SIGH}."

"General Foxtail, the Counsel just called and said that they will give you a week with Sequoia and they will talk to you next week. Relax and enjoy you, your mate, and your kits. And Sequoia, the AHOR called and said that you have two weeks. I am sure that the next week that you have without Banyan, that BFT can help you with Chinkapin and Cypress."

"Thank you, Larch Commander Sycamore."

"No problem, Mrs. Foxtail."

"I hope you stay a Gorilla, Banyan."

"I hope so too."

"I still thank you for listing to Tamarack for once."

"Hey! I just got back and you're already telling me bad things about myself? Evil! Evil person! But, yes. I was wrong. Not to be confused with the song I was wrong by Social Distortion."

"{CHUCKLE} You make too many comparisons, Banyan."

"Well… are you going to sing with me, or not?'

"Sure, might as well.

_Well, when I was young_

_I was so full of fear _

_I hid behind anger, held back the tears._

_It was me against the world,_

_I was sure that I 'd win,_

_But the world faught back, punished me for my sins._

_Well I felt so alone, so insecure,_

_I blamed you instead made sure I was heard._

_And they tried to warn me of my evil ways,_

_But I couldn't hear what they had to say._

_I was wrong._

_Self destruction's got me again._

_I was wrong._

_I realize now that I was wrong._

_And I think about my loves,_

_Well I've had a few. Well I'm sorry that I hurt them, _

_Did I hurt you too?_

_I took what I wanted,_

_Put my heart on the shelf._

_But how can you love me when you don't love yourself?_

_It was me against the world,_

_I was sure that I'd win,_

_The world faught back, punished me for my sins._

_And they tried to warn me,_

_Of my evil ways,_

_But I couldn't hear what they had to say._

_I was wrong._

_Self destruction's got me again._

_I was wrong._

_I realize now that I was wrong._

_I was wrong, yeah._

_I was wrong._

_I grew up fast,_

_And I grew up hard,_

_Something was wrong from the very start._

_I was fighting everybody,_

_I was fighting everything._

_But the only one that I hurt was me._

_I got society's blood running down my face._

_Somebody help me get outta this place._

_How could someone's bad luck last so long?._

_Until I realized that I was wrong._

_I was wrong._

_Self destruction's got me again._

_I was wrong._

_I realize now that I was wrong._

_I was wrong._

_Self destruction's got me again._

_I was wrong._

_The only moment that I was me._

_I was wrong."_

Both Banyan and Sequoia laughed. Banyan put his kits in their ship cribs and sat and talked to Sequoia. Tamarack came in with a list. It was a list of reasons why the Counsel would and wouldn't let Banyan still be a Gorilla. They were a whole mess of them.

Will Banyan Foxtail stay a Gorilla? Will Sequoia stay a Representative of the Allies? Will Banyan finally become a Master? All of this and more will be revealed…

[TO BE CONTINUED…]


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Argument

Banyan scampered up to Tamarack to see what the list had written on it. He took it from his paw and scanned over it. He madly shook the paper and stared at Tamarack. Tamarack looked at Banyan with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? What is this piece of paper suppose to be? And, why is called: 'THE list'?"

"Banyan, calm down. It's a list I made up of the reasons of why and why not the Counsel will let you stay in the Order. And, I was trying to be creative..."

"What do you mean, 'creative'? You are horrible at this! When are you going to realize anything?"

"What do you mean? You are the one that is suppose to do the realizing! I have taught you for eight years, and this is how you re-pay me: by yelling at me?"

"What do you mean I have to 're-pay' you? I had to hide all of my powers for the last eleven years of my life, so that you wouldn't snitch me with the Counsel and get me kicked out of the Order! You didn't even want me as your Apprentice! You just took me on because Master Sawara wanted you to! Shouldn't you be the one who is re-paying? I have been suffering for all of this time, for no given reason!"

"What do you mean no reason? I could have just said no, and you would have been sent back to Arizona, and you would be a slave again! Master Sawara could have just left you in Arizona, and we would just continue with our lives..."

"Um, Excuse me, but could you please take this outside? The kits have finally fallen asleep, and I prefer to keep it that way."

"Fine. Banyan, when we get to New York, you are going to have a little conversation with me."

"Whatever. Just leave."

"Fine." Tamarack left the room and walked down the hall. Banyan sat down on the bed next to Sequoia and passed his paw across her head. She fell asleep shortly after. Banyan stood up and sighed. It had been a very long day for him. He, also, was tired. But, he knew that he had to do a lot of stuff tonight.

A while later, the Galactic_ Funk _landed in New York. Banyan woke up Sequoia and gave her Cypress. She carried her in her arms and they walked off. Tamarack put on the hood of his cloak, and he ran off into the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Night 1

Tamarack was walking around the Temple, thinking about Banyan and what had happened earlier that night. All of those years together, being Master of the Expected Creature, and he had failed him. The one who rescued him numerous times, the one who had fought beside him, cared for him when he was sick, was the perfect Apprentice, but still, the Spoonness had over powered that perfect Apprentice. But, on the plus side, that amazing, perfect, powerful, and brave Apprentice, was still soft on the inside. Tamarack knew all what Banyan had done. All of the mistakes, visions, injuries, regrets, loves, betrayals, and disobediences of the Order, he knows. He knows that Banyan's anger began when he realized that Tamarack didn't want to be his Master. Banyan was just a different kind of fox. Even though he had been with Tamarack for so long, he was still the same, crazy, hyper, smart, wise (when he wanted to be) fox. He just wasn't Tamarack.

Tamarack walked down the secret hallway to get to his home at the Temple. When he finally arrived at his house, he threw his cloak and belt on the floor, and threw himself on the couch. How could this have happened to him?

Banyan and Sequoia were walking down the sidewalk to their home. Chinkapin and Cypress were sleeping soundly in their arms.

"Banyan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you and Tamarack fighting so much? The two of you have always been great friends."

"Tamarack just doesn't understand. I am not him, and he is not Master Sawara. Why can't he understand that?"

"He had a tough Apprentice ending, remember..."

"I know, but..."

"Banyan! You were both wrong, okay? You guys are not the same as what his past group was, and he DOES want to be your Master. If he didn't, then why did he turn you back?"

"{SIGH} Can we just drop this?"

"Okay. Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"About 1 AM."

"I'm sleepy. I didn't really sleep on the ship."

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll take care of the kits tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"But you have had a long day too..."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, then. If you say so... Good night."

"'Night." Sequoia left the living room. She walked into the bedroom and fell asleep on the bed. Banyan walked to the kits' bedroom and placed them in their cribs. They fell asleep immediately. Banyan sat down on the floor. At around 2 AM, Banyan felt Chinkapin crawl up to him. Banyan placed his arm around his little neck and hugged him. He turned around at found Cypress on his leg. He placed his other arm around her little neck and hugged her. The two kits snuggled him and fell asleep in his lap.


End file.
